My Voice
by Tenma JigokuSenyo
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is finished. During the night, Kag decides she will tell Inu her feelings the next day. That night, Kag hears Kik decide she’s gonna “make up” w Inu the next day, too. But, due to Naraku’s poisons, Kag loses something important
1. Loss

AN: this will most likely be a one-shot so there won't be a sequel or more chapters unless you give lots of reviews ^-^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha…OK?! There, SEE?! It's in black and white for ya!!! .

Notes: words=is someone's thoughts

         _Words in italics_ =stands for stressed word(s). __

                  *words in stars*= actions or sounds

                  ~words~ =A place

                  (words) =my ramblings or explanations …^__^; 

                  [words] = notes inside of (…)

                  ^_words_^ = poem

         *~‚ƒ~*= Signals when the chapter starts or ends 

Title: My Voice

Chapter: 1

Title of Chapter: Loss

Summary: The Shikon no Tama is finished. During the night, Kag decides she will tell Inu her feelings the next day. Coincidently, that night, Kag hears Kik decides she's gonna "make up" w/ Inu the next day, too. But, due to Naraku's poisons, Kag loses something important while she sleeps. Inu/??? Kag/??? 

*~‚ƒ~*

(This whole thing will be in Kagome's POV unless I say otherwise)

I picked up the last jewel shard. Sighing, I merged the shard with the large piece around my neck. Naraku was gone. Dead. Slaughtered. Whatever you want to call his death, it doesn't matter anymore. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Inu-yasha was standing beside me.

"Do we really have all the shards?!" he sounded excited. Well good for him! After all, it wasn't everyday you got to have your wish fulfilled!

*Humph* To tell the truth, I don't even know _why_ I bother…oh yeah, now I remember!  I love the jackass…well isn't this a lovely day?! NOT!!!

" Yup! And tomorrow, you can turn yourself into a youkai!" I put on my best smile and blocked out any other emotions. I guess Inu-yasha bought it cause he just walked away smirking.

Sango came over to me. At least I wasn't the _only_ girl in this group…

" So… I guess tomorrow we'll be parting…after the wish is made anyway." She looked away, obviously trying not to cry or let her voice crack.

I let her words sink painfully in. It hit me. I no longer have a reason to be here. I no longer have a reason to see Shippo. I no longer have a reason to talk "girl talk" to Sango, my best friend. I no longer have a reason to pound Miroku when he gropes me. I no longer have a reason to see Inu-yasha. No more moments that will be burned into my memory, no more moments that will actually have any meaning in my life. 

I put my hand on Sango's shoulder. She looked at me; tears brimmed her eyes. Sobbing, she leaned on my shoulder.

I tried to comfort her. "It'll be alright Sango. I promise to visit every day after school and on the weekends, too." I didn't mind her crying. I was going to miss her as well. Something came burning into my mind. The jewel would disappear after the wish. I needed a jewel shard to get back here…I groaned.

Miroku walked over. The cloth that covered the wind tunnel was gone and his hand was whole (no pun intended) once more. He said nothing but his eyes told me he felt the same way Sango did.

I smiled softly as Sango dried her tears. We headed out of this forest and towards Kaede's village. The trip there was incredibly silent. I guess everyone was wrapped up in his or her worries. Shippo was sleeping in the basket on my bicycle.

He got it east though. He never had adult things to worry about. I hope he won't cry much when I leave…

Upon arriving at the village, we headed into Kaede's hut. The sun was still high in the sky. My whole outfit was bloody, I needed to clean my bow, and Kirara needed a wash. 

"Sango; why don't we go down to the hot springs and get cleaned up?" She smiled and replied.

" Sure! C'mon Kirara!" Kirara mewed cutely and sauntered after her. 

I turned toward Inu-yasha who looked at me. " Inu-yasha?" Before he could say anything, my throat burned and I started coughing. Miroku patted my back. His hand traveled a little too far and I slapped him.

" You okay Kagome?" Inu-yasha stared intently at me.

I wanted to scream, "STOP STARING!!!," but instead I calmly asked, "While me and Sango bathe, will you keep Miroku here?"

He cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. "No problem…"

I took that as a yes and left to the spring. Guess he really wanted to get Miroku back for all those times when I sat him because he wasn't watching Miroku. 

As I reached the springs, my throat dried and I coughed again. I must be losing my voice, great and just before Kaede's favor …I sighed.  I walked over to Sango who was relaxing in the warm water; Kirara was pervert patrol.

Taking off my bloody clothes, I walked in. Cleaning my clothes of their blood, I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Kirara. She stared me in the eye. Her eyes were sad as though she felt my sorrow. She mewed. I scratched her behind the ears and she purred. 

" Come in Kirara, we'll give you a bath." Sango motioned for Kirara to jump in and Kirara did. 

We left the spring about an hour later. Though, I did learn one thing; cleaning a fire cat demon is not easy, but it is fun.

Upon arriving at Kaede's hut, Inu-yasha ran up to us.

"Kag-…" his jaw dropped.

Miroku walked over and said, "Inu-yasha, you should close your mouth. It isn't…" His jaw dropped too.

Damn it! What's with guys and staring at girls?! Not to mention I'm feeling a little bit of déjà vu here…

Shippo jumped on my shoulder. " Wow! Kagome, Sango, where'd you get the kimonos?!" 

"We picked them up at the last village we went to. The head lady wanted to thank us for getting rid the youkai so she gave us kimonos." I watched as Inu-yasha and Miroku kept staring.

Sango wore a purple and magenta formal kimono. Her sleeves were extra long and had floral patterns down the sides of the sleeves and the skirt part. Her obi was a bright green, about four inches wide, and it tied in a huge bow with six loops in the back. 

I was wearing a black formal kimono. My left sleeve was cut a little lower than my shoulder and the other almost reached my ankles. The sides of the skirt part and my right sleeve had flames on the side. My obi was about 2 inches wide and was red. It was tied in the back with two loops but the excess string hung down, trailing behind me.

"B-but…why are you wearing them? It's noon and we're not doing anything…I thnk..." Miroku stuttered out. Inu-yasha could only nod.

I grabbed the Shikon jewel from around Inu-yasha's wrist and put it around my neck.

I guess Sango got irritated cause she just slapped Inu-yasha and Miroku.

"Actually… when we arrived, Kaede-sama had a talk with us." Sango growled. Yup, she's still ticked.

" SO?! That still doesn't tell us _why_ you're dressed like that!" 

Okay, I think I've established the fact that Inu-yasha's mad…

Kaede walked into the room.

"Inu-yasha. Do not rant. I ask ye all to get comfortable." we all sat down.

"When my sister, Kikyou, was chosen as the protector of the Shikon no Tama, we had a festival in her honor. She and her best friend here in the village, performed a ritualistic dance, in order to honor the Priestess Midoriko. We would have had this festival for Kagome, but the jewel was shattered and we had no time. Since the jewel was just completed we are now going to have the festival. Kagome and Sango are to perform the dance. Which is why I need you two young men to help the village men setup for the festival while I teach Kagome-sama and Sango-sama the dance. The festival starts when the sunsets and the Four Lords of the Lands will be here. Make sure they are fitted to their needs." Once Kaede finished that sentence, I could tell she regretted what she said. 

Inu-yasha twitched in horror. "Y-you mean…SESSHOMARU'S GONNA BE HERE AND **I** HAVE TO SERVE **HIM**?!?!" He was definitely not gonna like tonight, I could tell. 

I watched as Kaede nodded. " Yes. It is rule that the Four Lords of the Lands attend this festival. No go. Ye and the village must be done before dark." 

Inu-yasha grumbled as he pulled Miroku out into the afternoon light to go and help the villagers setup.

~Sesshomaru; the Palace in the West~

(This is in regular POV)

Rin ran across the yard, Jaken trailing after her. 

" You stupid ningen! Get back here, Sesshomaru-sama will have my head if you are hurt or if you ruin his beautiful flowers!" Jaken was desperately trying to get her to stop ruining the garden.

A tall, straight, regal form walked out of the castle. 

" Rin." Rin stopped and Jaken bowed repeatedly saying apologies. 

Rin's eyes brightened. 

"Jaken. I thought I told you to get Rin ready for the festival." Sesshomaru glared at the imp. 

"H-Hai Sesshomaru-sama…Demo, this little brat would not restrain herself! She ruined half the garden!" The froggish imp trembled under his master's piercing eyes.

Sesshomaru did not respond to the imp's outburst but instead replied, "Come Rin. We must get you ready for the festival." Rin skipped happily into the palace, Sesshomaru following at a steady pace. 

…Hours later…

Rin came skipping out of the palace holding Sesshomaru's hand. Rin wore a kimono the color of her eyes. Cream-colored lotus blossoms patterned the ends of the sleeves, the skirt part, and around the neckpiece. The obi she wore was one inch wide and was also cream colored. 

"We go see Onee-chan now???" Rin looked up at him. 

Sesshomaru nodded. He wore robes of green, black and blue swirled together. The kanji for 'West' was sewed in silver silk on his sleeves. A silver talisman hung from his waist. His hakama was white and the Tenseiga rested on his waist.

Jaken came running and brought a flying carriage for the two. 

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your carriage has arrived!" The two climbed in. Jaken didn't seem to notice this and kept rambling.

"Though, I don't know why you would only need a two passenger carriage when there are three of us! Unless that little brat is not coming! Oh Sesshomaru-sama you've made a good choice in not bringing her, she would only ruin your image. We should be off though or you'll be…late?"

He noticed that he carriage was gone and so was the master along with the 'brat.' Sighing and grumbling, he walked into the palace-like castle.

~Kaede's Village~

(Kag's POV)

I sighed as I changed out of my training clothes and back into the kimonos me and Sango wore earlier. 

I flopped down onto the floor. That dance REALLY took it out of you. I've never worked that much even if it was Inu-yasha as the teacher, mou!

I coughed again. I seem to have been doing that a lot lately… Sango walked in the room.

Sango sat down beside me and handed me a bowl of water. I thanked her and gratefully let it slide down my throat. I was about halfway done when Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Shippo walked in. When Sango and me saw them we spit the water out of our mouths. I gaped at them and Sango could only stare.

Inu-yasha growled. Miroku frowned and Shippo was desperately itching to change. 

Shippo wore formal kimono pants that were a teal color. His shirt was also formal and that was a deep blue color. Hi hair was neatly combed and was down. If you looked really closely, you could tell his hair was trimmed.

Miroku was probably the best off out of all of them since he was a monk; he had more choice over his clothing. Miroku wore a deep purple shirt and black kimono pants. His hair was trimmed and also neatly combed.

Now for Inu-yasha…well… First off Inu-yasha was wearing black pants that looked like his hoari pants and he also wore a red formal kimono shirt, somewhat like Miroku's. Now the really sad part was his hair. Inu-yasha's hair was cut really short, up to where his human ears would be. Not to mention Kaede used my hair gel on him so it was shiny. His bangs still hung over his eyes but they were slick from the gel. 

Sango spoke first. "Wow…I guess Kaede was rough on you guys."

Miroku sighed. " My hair is too short to put in a ponytail. I've had my hair like that since I had hair!"

Shippo was on the verge of tears.

I decided to get over my shock and said, " I'm just glad that you guys haven't killed Kaede…"

Inu-yasha growled. Uh-oh…he's mad.

"Noooo…but I will! I hate these friggin' clothes! They ITCH!!! First, the hag puts a spell on us so we HAVE to do what she says. Then, she takes advantage of this spell and makes us scrub in places I don't want to talk about." I snorted at this. 

"And THEN she gives all a HAIRCUT!!! Well you know what? FUCK blades, those ski-serz, and anything with the ability to cut hair!!!" 

I decided to comment. "So you hate your claws, your sword, your teeth, and your powers? And by the way, its scissors." he glared at me. I smiled 'innocently.' My throat itched and I started coughing again. They stared at me but I waved them off.

Kaede walked into the room. " So have ye dealt with your predicament Inu-yasha? You should be lucky you're a hanyou; your hair should be the same length as it used to be in about a week or so. Kagome, Sango, have you memorized the steps?" we nodded.

"Good. Then come with me. The Four Lords of the Lands should be arriving soon." She walked out with the rest of us following.

The village warriors were lined up in two rows facing each other and wearing respective outfits. 

A flying horse breathing fire landed and walked down between the two rows of men. The men kneeled as she passed.

Kaede bowed and we followed her example.

This woman was obviously a neko youkai, her tail proved it. Robes of dark orange flowed behind her and the kanji for 'East' glittered in gold silk on the sides of her sleeves.

She curtseyed graciously, her long brown and orange tipped hair billowing in the soft wind. 

Her eyes were a soft yellow and her petite voice rang out in the village loud and clear.

"Lady Kaede! It has been so long; too long. The last time I saw you, you were at the festival of your late sister's naming of the protector to the Shikon Jewel. How has everything been going in this village, and, who is the priestess that will be protecting the jewel?"

"Mie-sama! Everything has been going well. Ye need not worry about us, we are doing fine. The priestess who will be guardian the jewel is right here, in the black kimono. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome say hello to Mie, she is the lord of the Eastern lands."

(Mie is pronounced, 'me – yay')

Kagome curtseyed and Mie giggled.

"She's very beautiful. And from her aura, not one bit of hate flows through her." Mie smiled approvingly at her.

"Yes, Kagome is a girl capable of little hatred. Please, come this way I will show you to your sitting place. Young ones, greet the others when they arrive." Mie nodded and followed Kaede into the village.

Kagome was red from the compliments. Miroku stared at Mie's…bottom…as she walked off with Kaede. Sango hit him for this and Shippo stared.

"Wow! Kagome did you hear that?! She gave you a compliment! My daddy met her and he said she was really nice, I guess he wasn't lying." Shippo's eyes were wide as he stared at Mie and Kaede's retreating backs as they walked into the village while he sat atop Inu-yasha's head.

The men stood back up and we watched the ground and the sky for the next Lord. Sango walked up to me and whispered,

"Kagome, look at what the men and women are wearing…"

I looked at some of the passing women and understood what Sango meant. Usually the villagers were dressed in rags but now they were dressed as regal as Mie!

I nodded and started coughing again. Sango patted my back, thoroughly confused as to what had me coughing.

We were silent for a while until Inu-yasha's growl rang throughout the partially silent clearing and Shippo eyes widened.

"Inu-yasha. Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. He growled again and walked up behind me.

Before he could say anything, howling was heard in the distance. Our eyes widened in realization.

Inu-yasha's head bent down and his arm wrapped around my waist. He angrily whispered, just loud enough for us to hear,

"Kagome, stay still and play along…" I nodded and looked off into the South.

The howling got louder and I grew frustrated.

In a blast of wind, Kouga stopped at the end of the rows of men with two of his ningen-looking-but-really-demon underlings behind him. The men kneeled and Kouga walked down the aisle dressed in robes of dark green. The kanji for 'South' shimmered on the back of his robes. He looked at me and the smirk was wiped off his face. He still kept a calm pace but his eyes were full of rage. Inu-yasha's grip on my waist tightened and I could tell he was smirking. 

Kouga came over and struggled to keep a calm face. 

Inu-yasha smirked, I immediately knew he was gonna tease him since Kouga couldn't retaliate because of the festival rules.

"Hello _Kouga. _Nice seeing you again, right guys?" he looked at them with a weird smile on his face.

Sango smirked and nodded and Miroku's head slightly bobbed, though I could see a weird glint in his eyes. 

Shippo stared and Inu-yasha looked at me from underneath his chin.

"Isn't nice to see Kouga again, Kagome?" I got the idea and slowly nodded.

Kouga gave us a strained smile and the two demon underlings looked at us weirdly before they walked off with Kouga into the village. When they were out of hearing range Inu-yasha let me go and started laughing his head off. Miroku just smiled and Sango shook her head though she was smiling as well. I was kinda disappointed that he let go; it was comfortable in his arms.

We waited in the stillness of the setting sun until Shippo jumped. This startled me so I yelped.

"Shippo! What's wrong?!" Sango asked as she watched him fidget with his clothes. Miroku raised an eyebrow as Shippo stood up straight and rigid. His brow was sweaty and his eyes were looking around everywhere.

I saw Inu-yasha take a whiff of the air and he nodded in understanding. 

We stared at him and he replied by saying,

"You'll see…" we nodded and watched as the village men stood up from they're kneeling position. A man emerged from the woods wearing long robes of different hues of blue. His hair was orange-ish and he had a long bushy kitsune tail. The kanji for 'North' was the sewn in black on the back of his robes.

As he walked over, Shippo began to tense. 

He walked through the aisle of men and Shippo trembled. He neared and we bowed. 

Holding out a clawed hand, he spoke out in his masculine voice,

"Hey, I'm Haku. Lord of the Northern lands. I'm a Kitsune. My mate could not attend. She's busy tending to the litter."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haku-sama. These are my companions; the monk, Miroku, The taijiya, Sango, the hanyou, Inu-yasha and the kitsune, Shippo! I am Higurashi Kagome, the reason you are here."

Miroku smiled, Sango bowed courteously, Inu-yasha nodded and Shippo stepped forward. 

A look of surprise crossed Haku's face. 

"Shippo?! Is it really you?!" He sounded excited. Shippo nodded and Haku opened his arms. Shippo bounded into them at full speed.

Shippo turned and faced us from Haku-sama's arms.

"You guys! Meet my uncle! He's my Pa's brother! Uncle Haku was second in line to the throne and my dad was first. When the current lord passed away, Uncle Haku took over, right?!" Shippo's eyes glistened in happiness.

Haku nodded.

"Shippo, why don't you show your uncle where he'll be…er…staying…" I said nervously. I had almost said 'sit' and I knew Inu-yasha would be pissed if I did.

Shippo nodded and bounded off with Haku.

The men looked at us expressionlessly. Though they were hiding it, I could sense that they wanted to leave and not be present when the lord of the West arrived. 

I sighed and quietly gave them permission to go and they whispered thank as they walked by me and into the village.

As we waited for Sesshomaru a round of coughs racked through me again. 

"Kagome! That's it! After the festival, you're gonna have strict bed rest until you're coughs are completely gone!" Sango started to fret.

I knew it was better than to argue with her so I agreed.

Loud clapping broke the quiet air. We looked toward the sky to see a flying carriage. One side was missing a wall so you could see inside.

(think of the carriage Inu-yasha's mom was riding in only without the imps and much nicer)

Sesshomaru was clapping and  a smirk was plastered on his face; Rin was sitting beside him smiling.

The carriage landed and they climbed off. Uneasy silence filled the area. 

Sesshomaru spoke first.

"So, Inu-yasha, you finally learned how to clean up properly. Not too bad for your first time…" he smirked again.

Inu-yasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga from his hilt and Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu. Miroku stood in a fighting stance. 

Sighing I laid a hand on Inu-yasha's shoulder and gave them all a look that told them to quit it.

They lowered their defenses. They put everything under my control and my first act was to create peace, at least for now anyway.

I bowed formally and stood back up.

"Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western lands, I wish that tonight will be one of peace instead of our usual feuding. Will you please partake in this suggestion, for the night only?" I stared him in the eye.

He looked at me and approached me cautiously, Rin by his side.

He lifted my hand and said,

"Lady Kagome, I will partake in this suggestion but only for this night." I watched as he kissed the top of my hand.

Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku gaped. But I didn't blame them. I didn't know I could say things so royally and I had no idea that Sesshomaru could be so trusting.

"Then come, and let us show you to your seats." I held Rin's hand as we guided them to one of the head tables. As we lead them to their table, I couldn't help but notice that everything was set up like a modern wedding reception, only…"feudalized"… Paper lanterns hung from houses and strings. There was light music from a wooden flute and a de-modernized drum as well as some other instruments from this era. 

We stopped near the edge of the forest, a little ways ahead of the Goshinboku Tree. There were two long tables and one had six seats. This table was set up for the taiyoukais' and their special guests. 

From left to right it was Shippo and then Haku, there were two empty seats and then it was Mie, with Kouga at the end. 

At the moment Mie was trying to avoid making long conversations with Kouga and yet still trying to be polite at the same time. Shippo and Haku were talking about recent events.

Sesshomaru and Rin seated themselves with Sesshomaru sitting next to Haku and Rin sitting next to Mie. Mie cooed at Rin's cuteness giving her a reason to avoid Kouga.

"Well, since they're seated we should go and sit down." Sango suggested. 

I looked at the table to the left of the other table. This table was also a long table but it was only made for four people. Kaede was standing at on end of the table. She spotted us and walked over. Kaede was dressed formally as well. 

"Ye all ready for the beginning?" She looked towards Sango and me. We nodded. 

"Good. Now, I want Sango and Miroku to pair up and Inu-yasha, you go with Kagome. Follow me"

We awkwardly and dumbly paired up and followed her to the table. Sango and me sat in the middle seats with Miroku next to Sango on one end and Inu-yasha ext to me on the other end. 

We sat silently and stiffly. Kaede stopped the music players and everything went quiet. She walked into the center area of the tables and waited as everybody sat down. When everyone was seated she spoke,

" As ye must already know, this festival is in dedication of the Shikon no Tama and it's new guardian, Kagome-sama." She looked towards me and so did everybody else. I blushed as they clapped politely.

" First, we will be having supper and then a show will be performed. Please enjoy it." She walked away and the talk started again. Almost instantly, plates of food appeared on the tables.  

My plate had what I was craving for at the moment; strips of fried beef, rice, and freshly steamed vegetables. Looking at everyone else's food I noticed some interesting dishes.

Kouga was eating raw meat, Mie was eating lightly fried fish, one villager was eating fried frog, a lady had her plate filled with rice balls and Inu-yasha had raamen. Wow… I guess miko powers do come in handy at the weirdest times. 

I noticed that Sango was having trouble eating her soup without dripping a little on her clothes so I showed her that it would be easier to eat if she laid the cloth that was supposed to be a napkin, on her lap. She thanked me and I continued to eat. I finished and immediately, the plate whisked away. As I waited for Sango to finish so we could go and get ready for the dance, I noticed what Miroku was eating.

" Miroku…you like that kind of sushi???" I stared at him and he smiled.

"Why, yes lady Kagome, I do. It's very tasty." He continued eating. I smiled nauseously and was ready to barf. The kind of sushi he was eating was the one that was the seaweed wrap filled with raw fish and crab eggs…gross…

I heard a whooshing noise that told me Sango was finished. The guys nodded as we excused ourselves and unnoticeably slipped past all the people and demons. Entering Kaede's hut we waited silently for Kaede to come in. Kaede walked in and lead us into a room.

We sat down. Kaede opened a chest and took out a brush and special paints used on your face for this era. 

"Ye two will have to undress and wear these while I paint ye faces." She held up two white sheets and we undressed out of the kimonos and into the sheets.

"Sango, ye first." Sango nodded and sat in front of Kaede. 

Taking out a dark shade of purple Kaede painted a flower on one of Sango's cheeks and a sun on her forehead. Kaede also painted pink on Sango's top eyelids.

Sango opened her eyes and looked into the mirror I brought.

I sighed and sat in front of Kaede, knowing it was my turn.

She stared at me intensely and I got the feeling of déjà vu again.

I saw her take out a new brush and I closed my eyes. I felt her paint something on my forehead, my cheeks and on my top eyelids.

"Kagome, I am finished."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama." I stood up and looked in my mirror. Two black stripes crossed both of my cheeks and a red star was painted on my forehead. Noticing that Sango had changed back, I changed as well.

Sighing, Kaede stood up and told us to wait on the roof.

Nodding, we climbed up the ladder and onto the roof. We saw Kaede walk out and into the middle of the tables. 

She walked to one of the round tables, where the villagers were sitting, and sat.

There was a loud whooshing sound and all the food was cleared away. The tables, which were in a circular position since the beginning of the festival, were occupied with quiet peoples and demons alike. A faint blue light, obviously created by miko power, was focused on the inside of the circular pattern.

It went quiet and the drum sounded. Sango took the hiraikotsu out and smirked.

"Ready to give them the show of their life time?" she whispered. I smirked back and nodded. Kaede had told us that a grand opening was expected and that Kikyou had disappeared and reappeared on the spot for her opening. I took Sango's boomerang and held it correctly. Sango climbed on and balanced her self.

Looking at her she nodded and I threw her hiraikotsu. Balancing properly on it, the crowd screamed and clapped as she jumped gracefully off and into position. The hiraikotsu came back. Catching it and placing it on the roof, I took a deep breath. The stunt I chose was dealt with my physical ability, not my miko ability.

I looked at Sango who gave a slight nod. Gaining momentum, I jumped off the roof and flipping repeatedly in the air, I landed on the nearest table I jumped from table to table with a speed that rivaled Inu-yasha and a ct-like grace I gained from searching for Shikon shards. I lande next to Sango and we were back to back. 

Gasps and clapping came from the villagers and Inu-yasha and Miroku gaped. 

The fast beat music came from the drums came and we started our dance. Sango was on the left and I was right. Our movement imitated the others as we twirled, flipped and did what you might see in happen in a gymnastics class. The music eventually slowed and we did slower dancing movements, ones that were more elegant and calm.

The music stopped and so did we. Cheering exploded from the silence as well as whistling, and that sort of stuff…

As me and Sango stood up, we bowed and walked to Kaede who had just entered the ring. Kaede slipped the jewel around my neck and the cheering grew as it glittered in perfection. Sango stood beside me, cheering and clapping as well. I held the jewel and looked at it. As if it could read my thoughts, it glowed and the cheering stopped. It was silent as the jewel's glow brightened. I felt myself slip away…

(Regular POV)

Kagome turned around to face the table that seated the taiyoukais' and the table that seated Inu-yasha and Miroku.

Kagome opened her eyes that were an eerie white. When she spoke, her voice was ghostly and echoing.

"I have chosen a new guardian. This miko, Higurashi Kagome, will now protect this Shikon no Tama and those whom reside inside it. This miko and no one else can only make the wish...but, something will soon happen to her so be on the lookout Inu-yasha and most of all…_listen, _for you will not be able to soon enough…"

Kagome closed her eyes and Inu-yasha yelled,

"WAIT!! What do you mean?!"

The glowing stopped and Kagome fainted.

That night…Kag's POV…

Coughing racked my body and I woke up. My head hurts…what happened…I feel all dizzy…I noticed I was in Kaede's spare room. My throat felt dry so I drank out of the bowl of water that was left for me.

I stood up, knowing I needed to get some fresh air…

Walking out the door I took a deep breath. Before I could exhale, I coughed again. 

"Oh man…" my voice was raspy as I said this and I started coughing again. I grabbed my bow and arrows and a blanket and set off for a walk.

Walking through the forest in only the moon's light, I listened and looked at my surroundings. I walked to the Goshinboku Tree and climbed up to one of the branches that Inu-yasha usually slept on. I noticed that this branch was about five feet wide and pretty flat. I got comfortable. Before putting the blanket over me, I hung my bow and arrows on a short branch from above me that way if I needed it, they would be easy to reach. 

I thought to myself about the next day. Inu-yasha would be making his wish…his wish to be youkai…or…ningen for Kikyou…I frowned at the thought.

How come I had to be Kikyou's reincarnation? How come I couldn't just be me? Then I thought that I wouldn't even be able to have met Inu-yasha if I wasn't… okay so my other idea went out the window…

 As memories flooded through my mind, tears managed to slide down my cheeks as I thought about how I only had a few choices.

Let Inu-yasha use the jewel and stay here and never go home.

Let Inu-yasha use the jewel and go home and never have the ability to go back.

Don't let Inu-yasha use the jewel and just tell him how you feel about him, and see what happens from there. 

Oh…those choices were probably the only good choices I had. I didn't want to never go home and I definitely always wanted to visit here… So I guess that leaves me with choice three…no…I have to do this. I've hid this from everyone for too long. And…if he doesn't like me then maybe he can at least rethink about the wish thing…OKAY! It's settled…I'll tell him… tomorrow… my eyelids drooped but before I fell completely asleep, I saw a flash of green beneath me.

Forcing myself awake, I peeked over the branch and saw…Kikyou…and the Shinidamachuu.

I lay back down on the branch and pulled the blanket up over the sides so it wouldn't hang off the edges. I heard the soft padding of Kikyou's feet and reached for my bow and arrows. I poised, ready to shoot, when I stopped and lowered my bow. I couldn't. Knowing that I was about to kill Inu-yasha's first love brought the thought that he might never talk to me again or be angry with me. And more than anything, Inu-yasha's happiness was my first priority. I put by bow and quiver of arrows on the branch and leaned against the tree, listening.

"I really should make up with Inu-yasha…that girl is getting to him…" I could tell she was talking to her Shinidamachuu.

"I will…I'll make up with him tomorrow…" there was a silent pause here.

"And…he'll never know…what hit him…" there was another green flash and I slouched back into my sleeping position. She was going to take him to hell…I'll tell him and she won't get him. My brain and my eyes told me to do the task tomorrow since they begged for sleep. Coughs racked my body and I fell asleep.

…The Next Day…

I woke up and saw a pair of eyes staring straight back at me. But, these eyes were not normal, Noooo…these eyes just happened to be a golden hue…

I stumbled back and almost fell off the branch. Before I fell off Inu-yasha caught me. As I was being pulled up, I noticed it was about noon. Man, do I sleep forever or what?!

Inu-yasha sat me down and scoffed.

"Baka…what the hell were you doing?! You could have gotten killed!" He glared at me and I gave him a look that said, "Yeah well, what the hell do you care?"

He answered by saying, 

"I smelled something in my tree this morning so I went to go sees who it was and it was you." He shrugged.

I opened my mouth to sit him.

"…" My eyes widened in shock. Inu-yasha stared at me.

I opened my mouth again.

"…" The worst thing in my whole life had happened to me. I had lost my voice. I looked at Inu-yasha with tears in my eyes. 

Inu-yasha was gaping and his eyes were wide. When he saw my tears, his eyes and facial features filled with worry. I leaned on his shoulder and cried silent tears.  

"Shhh…Kagome, it'll be okay…C'mon, I'll take you to Kaede…" I nodded silently; tears still streamed down my face. Inu-yasha picked me up bridal style, and sped to Kaede's hut. We passed by Miroku and Sango, who called,

"Inu-yasha, MATTE!!!" They ran after us as Inu-yasha skidded into Kaede's hut.

"Inu-yasha! What brings ye here in such a rush?" Kaede asked, shuffling into the room. Shippo was next to her holding a bowl of herbs and Miroku and Sango ran into the room, panting.

"Wh-what's with the rush." Miroku asked, leafing against his staff for support. 

They all looked towards Inu-yasha for the answer and he just pointed at me…stupid head…

They stared at me and I had the urge to whack them.

"…" I looked at Inu-yasha for help.

"She lost her voice. Kaede, do you have anything to help?" Sango gasped and Shippo dropped the bowl he was holding. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Kagome, did ye do anything yesterday with Naraku that could have poisoned ye voice?" Kaede asked.

I thought back to yesterday…I suddenly realized what I did…I hung my head down in guilt and shame.

Miroku seemed to have realized what I did. In a grave voice he said, 

"She breathed in Naraku's poisons…" Inu-yasha growled and Shippo wailed as Sango tried to comfort me. 

Kaede nodded and walked out of the room. Inu-yasha growled at me.

"BAKA!!! I told you to STAY under my shirt!! But, NOOOOO! You had to go off and do what you wanted, didn't you?!"

Tears streaked down my face. Inu-yasha obviously thought this was a trick since he didn't fall for it. If only he knew they were real…

"Don't trick me with your fake tears Kagome! I told you to stay under there but you didn't so it's your own fault!!!" he was yelling now.

I just wanted to help…I wanted to be something other than the "frail jewel detector"…

Tears streaked down my cheeks as I wished I could tell him I was sorry…but, alas, I was stuck in a pit. 

Kaede walked in.

"Child, ye need be drinking this." She poured warm water and some sort of herb down my throat. My throat felt all warm and fizzy as I fell into darkness. 

I woke up hours later. I tried out my voice,

"h-hello…?" YAY!! I could talk again!! Whoo-hoo!!

Sango walked in with Kaede.

"Child, have ye regained your voice?" I nodded.

"Hn. I thought so. Normally, it would have taken several days, but your miko powers cut it down to several hours."

I smiled and thanked her for the herb drink. 

"Sango, where's Miroku and Inu-yasha?"

"Miroku is in the hot springs and Inu-yasha went out for a walk. "

I nodded. Inu-yasha won't be taken. He's just out for a walk…outside... where Kikyou is…CRAP!!!

I raced out the door passing by Shippo.

"Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo!"

I ran all the way to the Goshinboku Tree. When I got there, I saw the most horrid thing. Kikyou and Inu-yasha. Kikyou was kissing Inu-yasha and pulling him into hell.

Tears flowing out of my eyes I screamed.

 "INU-YASHA!" This time, he did not wake up...

*~‚ƒ~*

And that's the end. If you really want more, then I want twenty GOOD reviews. If I get more, then I'll post up the second chapter of this story and the first chapter of my other story. I also want to know whether this should be; 

A.) Inu/Kik fic and somehow fit Sess into the story and pair him up with Kag.

Or,

B.) Inu/Kag fic and kill Kikyou.

I'll probably and up writing both, but I want an opinion on what should be posted first. 

Translations:

Shinidamachuu – those snake creatures that follow Kikyou around.

Miko – prietess

Matte – wait/stop

Taiyoukai – demon lord

Neko – cat

Hiraikotsu – Sango's boomerang

Kazaana – Miroku's wind tunnel 

Mou – geez

Hanyou – half demon

Youkai – full demon

Demo – but

Ningen – human/mortal

And… I think that's it…

Till whenever,

- Tenma_JigokuSenyo 


	2. THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**_OH MY GAWD!!!_**

**__**

            *Gasp!!* I have been _loaded_ with _homework!!! _AAAAAAAAAACK!!!

            BUT!!! (get yur head outta the gutter…)

            "My Voice" will be continuing!!

            Starting March 21, 2003; I HAVE NO SCHOOL FOR A _MONTH _(and one day)_!!!!_  Which means, during the whole vacation I will probably be 

a. working at the elementary school (this will be for a week only) 

b. drawing 

c. being with my friends (weekends) 

d. or working on my fanfics!!! 

*Sniff Sniff* …I have a problem…Inu-yasha is no longer my fav anime…Inu/Kag isn't my fav anime couple…My fav anime is now Gravitation…and my favorite couple is Shindou Shuichi/Eiri Yuki…even if it is Shonen Ai… dat's my fav couple… but dun worry ^-^ I'll still write Inu-yasha fics. 

And I've got at least four more coming, not including ones I've already written. Yes, they are all Inu-yasha fics… 

Since I can't update for a while, here are the summaries for my other fics.

(1) Performance - *Sequel to 6 to 13* Though the battle with Naraku is over, and everything's going perfectly, something is making Kagome more nervous by the day…AND…Since when did she ever invite Naraku to anything?? And what the heck was Kag thinking when she invited FLUFFY?!?!?! What the heck's goin' on here?! Notice about the couples in the first chap. 

(2) From Above - Kagome is Heaven's purest angel/miko; Inu-yasha is Hell's rudest demon. What happens when these two souls collide…?! Inu/Kag, a little Mir/San.

(3) Torture – In the year 3004, Youkai rule. Anyone who is Ningen, or Hanyou, becomes a slave. Three sisters, a miko, a slayer, and one whom is unspeaking, run away from their cruel master. But only to run into the arms of the king's, ever loving, ningen, wife. The King's wife treats her slaves caringly, just as she will to the sisters. But will fate get in the way of their soon to be "happy" life? Or…will the three princes get in the way….   

(4) To Change the World – The gang only has Naraku's Shikon shards left to retrieve. On the way, they meet a teenage Inu-hanyou girl who has no intention of revealing her past. She travels with them and shows them a world hidden from view. Inu/Kag; Mir/San

(5) Just One More – Naraku is gone, but for some reason, the Shikon jewel is still missing one shard. The shard is not in the feudal ages and it's not in Kagome's homeland. So what is the gang gonna do when they find out that the last shard is in California?! And even worse, it's with a girl who's only 13 and lives with her two 13 year old sisters?!

I have also been thinking about making a sequel to, "Is That a Challenge." I probably will. But, I still need to do some more thinking on the plot.

And that's really all I have to say. This notice will be posted up in my other fics as well. For questions or comments, even flames, just e-mail me at, 

AnimeMe707@hotmail.com 


	3. Down the Hell Hole and Back Again

AN: I got a lot of reviews saying this fic should keep going. Also, all the reviewers said they wanted it to be and Inu/Kag fic. I even got a few death threats in there too…So, this will be an Inu/Kag fic. At the moment, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be… Probably only this chapter and _maybe_ one more… 

AND…Thank you Little Washu Chan for reminding me about Miroku's hand. I changed it already that way it makes more sense.

Notes: words=is someone's thoughts

            _Words in italics_ =stands for stressed word(s).      __

                        *words in stars*= actions or sounds

                        ~words~ =A place

                        (words) =my ramblings or explanations …^__^; 

                        [words] = notes inside of (…)

                        ^_words_^ = poem

            *~‚ƒ~*= Signals when the chapter starts or ends 

Title: My Voice

Chapter: 2

Title of Chapter: Down the Hell Hole and Back Again

*~‚ƒ~*

(Kag's POV)

"INU-YASHA!!!"

But this time, Inu-yasha did not wake up. 

I had finally gotten my voice back and was ready to tell Inu-yasha my feelings…Only this time, I really was too late. 

As tears poured down my cheeks and as I watched Inu-yasha get pulled into hell, I remembered something my mother told me…

_~Flashback~_

_"Kagome, you have the ability to travel back in time…you will always have time to tell him how you feel…I only wish it was that way with me and your father…"_

_~End flashback~_

I stopped crying and looked at where Inu-yasha and Kikyou once stood. The ground had already swallowed them up but it was still open, as though it was waiting for me.

Walking over there, I took a deep breath and told myself that it was now or never. I jumped in.

As I floated down into the depths of hell, I saw Kikyou and Inu-yasha a little ways ahead of me. Kikyou was glowing a pink color and it surrounded Inu-yasha as well. I saw that it was protecting them from the flames and the weird evil souls trying to steal them into the wrong part of hell.

I suddenly wondered why I wasn't being sucked up. As I looked at my hands, my question was answered. I was glowing a pink color also. I looked at the jewel and heard a voice in my head.

Do not worry young miko…you are safe, I will protect you… 

As soon as the voice left, I said a soft prayer thanking Midoriko for protecting me. I glided after the two, unnoticed. Somehow, I knew Inu-yasha was under a spell; he would have smelled me by now and would have turned around.

As I followed them, Kikyou suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Slipping into a crevice so I would not be seen, I saw Kikyou open a door. I followed, still unnoticed. 

Upon entering, I was amazed at the beauty of such a horrid place. There was a fountain of blood and beautiful trees sprouted up from the ground. Benches and pathways lined the park-like area and homes for the evil dead souls surrounded the park.

I faintly heard Kikyou say,

"Come Inu-yasha, come and join me in my home." Kikyou lead Inu-yasha into one of the bigger houses and opened the door, Inu-yasha was still in his trance so he made no argument when she pushed him inside.

 I quietly stalked towards her house. I still glowed a pinkish color. Slumping against the side of the house, I knew I was defeated. How was I supposed to get in Kikyou's house, take Inu-yasha back, get out of hell and NOT be noticed by Kikyou?!

I heard Midoriko speak again.

_Do not give up child, there are ways…for instance, what color is the "ceiling"…?_

What a weird question…oh well. I looked up. I noticed the "ceiling-"like sky was black, but that's not what caught my attention. One of Kikyou's windows was open.

Smirking, I thanked Midoriko, and started to climb up the side of the house. Since this _was_ hell, it wasn't too hard to climb up a ninety-degree angle. 

Reaching the window, I poked my head in and looked around. I crawled in. Sitting on the floor, I heard yelling downstairs. Sounds like Inu-yasha woke up from his trance. 

"What the hell?! Kikyou!! Why'd you bring me _here_?!"

Then, I heard Kikyou's voice, "Because, you said you loved me, and if you really do love me, then you shouldn't have any problem staying here…" She was agitated, but she wasn't yelling.

"Kikyou…" I could tell he was trying not to yell.

"Take me back…NOW…"

"I can't. You're in hell now. You can't go back unless the person who brought you here wants you back or unless someone up there comes here and takes you back. Besides, you have to have miko abilities to do that, and I doubt my reincarnation can do that. She is not yet strong enough." 

I gasped, what if I'm not strong enough to take myself back to the feudal ages? Or worse…what if I can't get Inu-yasha back?

Stalking quietly out of the room, I followed the arguing voices. I ended up going downstairs and into what looked like a living room, the voices came from the kitchen, which was right next to the room I was in. 

As I got closer I heard Inu-yasha sniff. I stood froze.

"What's wrong, Inu-kun?" I would have gagged right there, but I decided it wasn't a wise idea.

"N-nothing, Kikyou…" Good, he didn't squeal on me. But, he did know I was here so at least he could help me when Kikyou gets too close too me.

I crept out of the living room and up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, I noticed that there were three rooms. One was the master bedroom. Walking over to the second door, I looked inside and pretended to gag. Kikyou had decorated this room with modern day baby stuff. I wonder where she got the stuff…

The third room looked like a guest room. I saw a ladder at the end of the hall. Climbing up the ladder, I went up into the attic. The attic was empty except for a few blankets. Closing the attic/ceiling door behind me, I laid out a few blankets. I took the Shikon no Tama from around my neck and stared at it, thinking…thinking…

…That…night er, wait, day…uhhh…later… 

   
            Taking the Shikon no Tama off my neck, I laid down on the blankets. My watch, which amazingly still worked, had a glow button so I pressed it. The time was 12:01 pm.

I sighed. During those hours of thinking, I still hadn't come up with a plan.

There was a slight knocking on the "door."

Inu-yasha came in sighing, he sat down next to me and stared out the window after handing me a plate of food.

"So, Kagome…have you found a way to get out of here yet?" he sounded a little spaced out.

"Iie…Gomen Nasai, Inu-yasha…I've been thinking about it since I got up here and I still haven't figured a good way out yet…" I sighed; he wasn't the only one who wanted to get out of this hellhole…literally…

"That's…okay…" He started to scare me with his dazed voice, so I waved a hand in front of his face. 

He effortlessly grabbed it. I stared at him as he spoke.

"I'll distract Kikyou when she gets too close…" It was silent as we stared out of the attic window. Suddenly, he turned his head and kissed me. I stood stark still as he stood up and jumped out the "door."

I caressed my lips with a light touch. Maybe…maybe, there was hope for me after all…and that was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, several hours later, it was, still, dark…

The only way out would be if my powers were strong enough…but that's not very likely.

Flopping back down I listened. Kikyou's voice floated in my ears

"Please??"

"NO!!" That was definitely Inu-yasha.

"B-but…" I heard her whimper. I figured out what she was talking about and snorted. What a slut… 

Staring outside the window, I heard Midoriko's voice,

Child…you still are stuck here…can you not find your way? … 

"Midoriko-sama…I…I-I'm not strong enough…I can't get me and Inu-yasha out of here…help me, please…" since I was so caught up in the moment, I had no idea Kikyou was approaching. 

…Outside, in the hallway…(Regular POV)

"KIKYOU!!" Inu-yasha yelled after her.

"What?!" She hissed back at him. 

"U-umm…why don't we go downstairs…and uh, cook breakfast…?" he fidgeted under her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes. "Breakfast isn't for another two hours or so…besides…I heard something in the attic and I'm gonna go see what it is." She stomped over to the attic's ceiling door and climbed up the ladder.

Crap…Kagome, you better be ready to face Kikyou's wrath…

…Back with Kagome…(Kag's POV)

I thanked Midoriko and she left with a soft smile plastered on her face. I was confident now. Midoriko had shown me how to unlock my powers and what they could do…and this only took a few minutes. I sighed and was getting ready to lay back down when the attic's ceiling door burst open along with Kikyou. Shit…

Inu-yasha popped up behind Kikyou, he was definitely nervous. I glared at him. He was _supposed_ to keep Kikyou _away_….so much for sticking him in the trustworthy section…

"YOU!!! What are you doing _here_?!" Kikyou hissed at me. Well isn't she the stuck up brat…

" I'm here…to take Inu-yasha back. He never said anything about coming with you to hell…and if he did, he would've told us…or at least Miroku…" I felt my confidence going out the window…

(Regular POV)

Kikyou smirked. "Go ahead…take him back…but if you fail…you have to leave this place forever…along with Inu-yasha…"

Hmph. She'll lose this one…She's too weak to take Inu-yasha back so this one's wrapped around my finger! 

Kagome!! Shit!! Why'd Kikyou have to be so…so… _conniving_?! Kagome nodded at Kikyou's proposal. Kikyou kept smirking and Inu-yasha's jaw dropped. 

Bingo! 

Sucker! 

@%$*  ^&#  @&^%$(?  +&*$?!?!?!?! 

Kagome stood up, her confidence back in full force. She walked over to Inu-yasha and hooked her arm around his.

"Ja Ne…bakayaro…" Kagome smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. In the blink of an eye, she and Inu-yasha disappeared. Kikyou cursed and screamed something about backstabbing ex-boyfriends…until Hell's mental case association stuck her in the "Funni House"… 

Kagome and Inu-yasha landed safely on the surface of the earth, with Kagome laughing her head off and Inu-yasha gaping at her. 

Inu-yasha hugged her full force. Kagome, caught off guard, stood still.

"Kagome…thank you…you don't know how much that meant to me…how'd you do that…you told me that you didn't know how to get back here…"

Kagome hugged him back and whispered, "The priestess inside the Shikon jewel, Midoriko-sama…She taught me only minutes before Kikyou came barging in…I'm so sorry…thank you"

Inu-yasha pulled away and stared at her. "Why are you sorry? And why are you thanking _me_? _You_ were the one that saved my life … for once…" Kagome lightly punched him even though she knew it was a joke. 

"I apologizing to you because I didn't listen to you when you told me to stay under your haori shirt…that's how I lost my voice. I'm thanking you for protecting me every since I got here…well ever since I put that rosary around your neck anyway…" She giggled at the last part. 

He didn't say anything. 

"And…I'm thanking you because without you, I would have known what –" 

"Kagome!!" Sango came running into the clearing riding on Kirara's back and holding Shippo. She looked frantic. 

"Inu-yasha!" Miroku followed her running beside Kirara. 

Sango pushed Inu-yasha out of the way and hugged Kagome. 

"Kagome…look at me…" Kagome looked Sango in the eye. 

*SLAP*

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ RUN AWAY WITH OUT PERMISSION _AGAIN_!!!!" Sango screamed. 

Miroku turned towards Inu-yasha and whispered, "Don't worry…she's been like that ever since she found out that Kagome was missing…she'll slap you too so be careful."

"Uh…thanks…I think…"

"SO!!!! Inu-yasha! Kagome! Why don't we take you back to Kaede's place where you can tell us what happened?" Miroku suggested in a vain attempt to cool Sango down.  

Sango scoffed but loaded onto Kirara's back anyway. Shippo gave one last hug to Kagome before jumping onto Kirara's back. Miroku waved. 

"Inu-yasha…" she whispered. "Can you give me one more ride…for old time's sake…please?" 

Inu-yasha looked into her soft and pleading eyes. "…Sure…"

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango waved before taking off into the forest. 

Kagome climbed onto Inu-yasha's back and he took off into the forest. Trees, blurred by the speed Inu-yasha was going, zoomed past Kagome's eyesight. Bird songs caught her ears as well as the shuffling of the branches as Inu-yasha jumped from one to the other. A waterfall passed her in the corner of her eyes. 

"Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha stopped and stared at her. 

"What?"

Kagome got off his back and moved some branches out of the way. She pointed and Inu-yasha looked through the space between the branches.

He saw a waterfall with a pond at the bottom. A rainbow was there too. Bird chirps accented to the tranquility of the area. The grass was lush and the trees made it secretive. It was as though the trees wanted to keep it hidden from the world. 

"I-I've never seen this place before…let's go check it out!" he grabbed Kagome bridal style and jumped off the branch. Kagome giggled. 

"What's so funny?!" 

"I'm sorry…it's just that you sounded like a curious little boy…what? It was funny…" Inu-yasha shook hi head and laid her down. He sat on one of the rocks in the pool of water at the end of the waterfall. Kagome sat on the edge of the waterfall. The water was clear and you could see through it. 

"We should be getting back soon…Miroku and Shippo must be worried and Sango's probably already out for blood…"

"Screw them…it's too loud whenever they're around. Relax. Besides. Sango won't be out for blood, just our heads. "

"Oh thanks…that makes me feel _a lot_ better…" She rolled her eyes. 

"Your welcome."

"OH!" She made a face at him and he smirked. She reached over into the waterfall and started splashing him. 

"OI! You're getting' me wet!"

"That's the idea!" 

"Why you little…" he growled playfully and jumped off the rock he was sitting on. He grabbed Kagome midair. She squealed and fell backwards. Now, Kagome was on the bottom and Inu-yasha was on top of her. Silence filled the air and the only thing they could hear was the chirping of the birds and the rushing water. Kagome leaned up and tenderly kissed him. Inu-yasha was stunned and when he finally regained consciousness, he pulled them up into a sitting position and kissed her back.

After a few minutes, they pulled away due to lack of air. 

Kagome leaned against Inu-yasha's chest and Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her. 

She smells like vanilla…and fresh rainwater…

"Inu-yasha…I've been waiting forever to tell you this…I…Aishiteru…Inu-yasha-kun…"

He sat still stroking her hair and answered, "Me too… me too…"

And so, they sat there bathing in the sunset, away from all their troubles and finally in a place where peace would fall upon them. No demons, no one interfering, no dead ex-girlfriends, nothing. Just themselves to bask in the setting sun and the other's love. 

When the sun was fully set, they still stayed in that same position. It is said that the these two loved each other so much, that when they died, a place just for them was carved out into the night sky. So when you look into the sky, remember these two, and the lesson that they teach; 

_Love is everywhere,_

_ All you have to do, _

_Is go and get it._

*~‚ƒ~*

Translations:

I dun think that there's N E tin new…

And ya…dat's it…it was lkinda short, so I'm sorry. But dun worry, I'm writing an epilogue. 

In the mean time, please read my other fic, To Change the World. It's an Inu-yasha story and the couples are Inu/Kag, Mir/San. 


End file.
